A. Background Regarding Nanoparticulate Compositions
Nanoparticulate compositions, first described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,684 (“the '684 patent”), are particles consisting of a poorly soluble therapeutic or diagnostic agent having adsorbed onto the surface thereof a non-crosslinked surface stabilizer. The '684 patent does not describe nanoparticulate compositions of megestrol.
Methods of making nanoparticulate compositions are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,518,187 and 5,862,999, both for “Method of Grinding Pharmaceutical Substances;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,388, for “Continuous Method of Grinding Pharmaceutical Substances;” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,118 for “Process of Preparing Therapeutic Compositions Containing Nanoparticles.”
Nanoparticulate compositions are also described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,262 for “Use of Ionic Cloud Point Modifiers to Prevent Particle Aggregation During Sterilization;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,401 for “Method to Reduce Particle Size Growth During Lyophilization;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,767 for “X-Ray Contrast Compositions Useful in Medical Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,552 for “Novel Formulation For Nanoparticulate X-Ray Blood Pool Contrast Agents Using High Molecular Weight Non-ionic Surfactants;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,404 for “Method of X-Ray Imaging Using Iodinated Aromatic Propanedioates;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,507 for “Use of Charged Phospholipids to Reduce Nanoparticle Aggregation;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,564 for “Formulations Comprising Olin 10-G to Prevent Particle Aggregation and Increase Stability;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,702 for “Use of Non-Ionic Cloud Point Modifiers to Minimize Nanoparticulate Aggregation During Sterilization;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,957 for “Preparation and Magnetic Properties of Very Small Magnetic-Dextran Particles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,459 for “Use of Purified Surface Modifiers to Prevent Particle Aggregation During Sterilization;” U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,399,363 and 5,494,683, both for “Surface Modified Anticancer Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,492 for “Water Insoluble Non-Magnetic Manganese Particles as Magnetic Resonance Enhancement Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,824 for “Use of Tyloxapol as a Nanoparticulate Stabilizer;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,710 for “Method for Making Nanoparticulate X-Ray Blood Pool Contrast Agents Using High Molecular Weight Non-ionic Surfactants;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,393 for “X-Ray Contrast Compositions Useful in Medical Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,440 for “Formulations of Oral Gastrointestinal Diagnostic X-Ray Contrast Agents in Combination with Pharmaceutically Acceptable Clays;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,583 for “Method of Preparing Nanoparticle Compositions Containing Charged Phospholipids to Reduce Aggregation;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,683 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Mixed Carbamic Anhydrides as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,204 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Dimers as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,738 for “Nanoparticulate NSAID Formulations;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,218 for “Nanoparticulate Iododipamide Derivatives for Use as X-Ray Contrast Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,328 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Diatrizoxy Ester X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,133 for “Process of Preparing X-Ray Contrast Compositions Containing Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,160 for “Surface Modified NSAID Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,931 for “Formulations of Compounds as Nanoparticulate Dispersions in Digestible Oils or Fatty Acids;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,188 for “Polyalkylene Block Copolymers as Surface Modifiers for Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,448 for “Sulfated Non-ionic Block Copolymer Surfactant as Stabilizer Coatings for Nanoparticle Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,536 for “Formulations of Compounds as Nanoparticulate Dispersions in Digestible Oils or Fatty Acids;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,749 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Mixed Carboxylic Anhydrides as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,750 for “Diagnostic Imaging X-Ray Contrast Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,783 for “Redispersible Nanoparticulate Film Matrices With Protective Overcoats;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,579 for “Site-specific Adhesion Within the GI Tract Using Nanoparticles Stabilized by High Molecular Weight, Linear Poly(ethylene Oxide) Polymers;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,108 for “Formulations of Oral Gastrointestinal Therapeutic Agents in Combination with Pharmaceutically Acceptable Clays;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,143 for “Butylene Oxide-Ethylene Oxide Block Copolymers Surfactants as Stabilizer Coatings for Nanoparticulate Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,456 for “Milled Naproxen with Hydroxypropyl Cellulose as Dispersion Stabilizer;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,657 for “Novel Barium Salt Formulations Stabilized by Non-ionic and Anionic Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,938 for “Sugar Based Surfactant for Nanocrystals;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,981 for “Improved Formulations of Oral Gastrointestinal Diagnostic X-Ray Contrast Agents and Oral Gastrointestinal Therapeutic Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,552 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Mixed Carbonic Anhydrides as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,388 for “Continuous Method of Grinding Pharmaceutical Substances;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,919 for “Nanoparticles Containing the R(-)Enantiomer of Ibuprofen;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,001 for “Aerosols Containing Beclomethasone Nanoparticle Dispersions;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,025 for “Reduction of Intravenously Administered Nanoparticulate Formulation Induced Adverse Physiological Reactions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,829 “Nanocrystalline Formulations of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Protease Inhibitors Using Cellulosic Surface Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,858 for “Methods of Making Nanocrystalline Formulations of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Protease Inhibitors Using Cellulosic Surface Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,225 for “Injectable Formulations of Nanoparticulate Naproxen;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,506 for “New Solid Dose Form of Nanoparticulate Naproxen;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,400 for “Methods of Treating Mammals Using Nanocrystalline Formulations of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Protease Inhibitors;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,922 for “Nebulized Aerosols Containing Nanoparticle Dispersions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,989 for “Methods for Preventing Crystal Growth and Particle Aggregation in Nanoparticle Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,806 for “Use of PEG-Derivatized Lipids as Surface Stabilizers for Nanoparticulate Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,029 for “Rapidly Disintegrating Solid Oral Dosage Form,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,986 for “Solid Dose Nanoparticulate Compositions Comprising a Synergistic Combination of a Polymeric Surface Stabilizer and Dioctyl Sodium Sulfosuccinate,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,814 for “Bioadhesive Nanoparticulate Compositions Having Cationic Surface Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,478 for “Small Scale Mill;” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,381 for “Methods for Targeting Drug Delivery to the Upper and/or Lower Gastrointestinal Tract,” all of which are specifically incorporated by reference. In addition, U.S. Patent Application No. 20020012675 A1, published on Jan. 31, 2002, for “Controlled Release Nanoparticulate Compositions,” describes nanoparticulate compositions, and is specifically incorporated by reference.
Amorphous small particle compositions are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,484 for “Particulate Composition and Use Thereof as Antimicrobial Agent;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,689 for “Method for Making Uniformly Sized Particles from Water-Insoluble Organic Compounds;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,454 for “Method for Making Uniformly-Sized Particles From Insoluble Compounds;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,522 for “Ultrasmall, Non-aggregated Porous Particles of Uniform Size for Entrapping Gas Bubbles Within and Methods;” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,496, for “Ultrasmall Porous Particles for Enhancing Ultrasound Back Scatter.”
B. Background Regarding Megestrol
Megestrol acetate, also known as 17α-acetyloxy-6-methylpregna-4,6-diene-3,20-dione, is a synthetic progestin with progestational effects similar to those of progesterone. It is used in abortion, endometriosis, and menstrual disorders. It is also used in a variety of situations including treatment of breast cancer, contraception, and hormone replacement therapy in post-menopausal women. Megestrol acetate is also frequently prescribed as an appetite enhancer for patients in a wasting state, such as HIV wasting, cancer wasting, or anorexia. In combination with ethynyl estradiol it acts as an oral contraceptive. It is also administered to subjects after castration.
Megestrol acetate is marketed by Par Pharmaceuticals, Inc. and under the brand name Megace® by Bristol Myers Squibb Co. Typical commercial formulations are relatively large volume. For example, Par Pharmaceuticals, Inc. megestrol acetate oral suspension contains 40 mg of micronized megestrol acetate per ml, and the package insert recommends an initial adult dosage of megestrol acetate oral suspension of 800 mg/day (20 mL/day). The commercial formulations of megestrol acetate are highly viscous suspensions, which have a relatively long residence time in the mouth and any tubing. Highly viscous substances are not well accepted by patient populations, particularly patients suffering wasting and those that are intubated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,065 for “Flocculated Suspension of Megestrol Acetate,” assigned to Pharmaceutical Resources, Inc. (Spring Valley, N.Y.), describes oral pharmaceutical micronized megestrol acetate compositions in the form of a stable flocculated suspension in water. The compositions comprise at least one compound selected from the group consisting of polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol, glycerol, and sorbitol; and a surfactant, wherein polysorbate and polyethylene glycol are not simultaneously present. U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,356, also for “Flocculated Suspension of Megestrol Acetate,” and assigned to Pharmaceutical Resources, Inc., describes methods of treating a neoplastic condition comprising administering the composition of U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,065.
Another company that has developed a megestrol formulation is Eurand (Milan, Italy). Eurand's formulation is a modified form of megestrol acetate having increased bioavailability. Eurand structurally modifies poorly soluble drugs to increase their bioavailability. See www.eurand.com. For megestrol acetate, Eurand uses its' “Biorise” process, in which a New Physical Entity (NPE) is created by physically breaking down megestrol's crystal lattice. This results in drug nanocrystals and/or amorphous drug, which are then stabilized with biologically inert carriers. Eurand uses three types of carriers: swellable microparticles, composite swellable microparticles, and cyclodextrins. See e.g., http://www.eurand.com/page.php?id=39. Such a delivery system can be undesirable, as “breaking down” an active agent's crystalline structure can modify the activity of the active agent. A drug delivery system which does not alter the structure of the active agent is preferable.
Among the progestins, megestrol acetate is one of the few that can be administered orally because of its reduced first-pass (hepatic) metabolism, compared to the parent hormone. In addition, it is claimed to be superior to 19-nor compounds as an antifertility agent because it has less effect on the endometrium and vagina. See Stedman's Medical Dictionary, 25th Ed., page 935 (Williams & Wilkins, MD 1990).
There is a need in the art for megestrol formulations which exhibit increased bioavailability, less variability, and/or less viscosity as compared to conventional microparticulate megestrol formulations. The present invention satisfies these needs.